(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for bedbug eradication and, more particularly, to a system and method for bedbug eradication which uses a transportable refrigeration system.
(2) Description of Related Art
Bedbugs are small parasitic insects which feed on warm-blooded animals. While bedbugs were largely eradicated in the 1940s, they have recently increased in prevalence. Bedbug infestation is a particular problem in places with high turn-over of night time guests, such as hotels and hospitals.
Several methods exist for terminating bedbugs. Pesticides are often used to kill bedbugs; however, the insects are developing resistance to the pesticides used. Additionally, temperature-dependent methods for terminating bedbugs exist, since bedbugs are sensitive to extreme temperatures. Existing systems include heating units, cooling units placed in bedding, and a cooling unit with a fan and hose for directing a cold stream of air at insects and other pests.
A continuing need exists for a system and method for bedbug eradication which utilizes a transportable refrigeration system for pumping dry, cold air into designated structures while monitoring the temperature of key areas to ensure complete eradication of the bedbugs.